El verdadero asesino
by 17Penny-Lane
Summary: que pasa cuando la ambición y el amor van de la mano? ROYAI.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: bueno este es mi primer fic en español, pero como dice en mi profile, esta historia originalmente fue para esta cosa a la que voy "escuela de escritores" y bueno, yo sé que no es Elizabeth, o la verdad no me acuerdo si puse que le decían Elizabeth aquí, pero no importa... Si lo puse hay una razón, pero soy algo floja para ponerla, así que si la quieren saber, pregúntenme, y bueno espero y les guste...enjoy!**

**waaaaXD casi lo olvido:**

**Disclaimer: FMA no es mío(por más que quisiera que lo fuera)**

**

* * *

  
**

El verdadero asesino

Cinco de la mañana .Era temprano, y hayate negro ya estaba lamiendo mis pies debajo de las sábanas para despertarme a que le diera de comer , así que, salí de mi cama, baje a la cocina, saque su comida del gabinete, y la puse en su plato, no sin antes darle unas cuantas ordenes como siempre suelo hacer. "Hayate, sentado" dije, y se sentó"Ahora la patita…la otra, ahora el muertito" termine e hizo justo como le pedí."Buen chico" dije mientras le daba una palmadita en la cabeza al tiempo que bajaba su plato para que comiera.

Después de preparar un poco de café, subí para bañarme. Al salir tome la ropa que iba a usar para el trabajo ese día, así como las fundas de mis armas que suelo usar en lugares donde no sean detectadas tan fácilmente, como en el muslo. Dirán que estoy loca, pero ya era costumbre mía cargar un arma, y dicen que los malos hábitos nunca mueren. En fin, ya cuando por fin termine de cambiarme y decidí bajar a tomar mi desayuno, ya eran las seis menos diez, y si no me apresuraba llegaría tarde al trabajo .Así que bajé, tome una taza para servirme un poco de café, tomé una manzana, subí (otra vez) por mis cosas y después volví a bajar, esta vez para salir de mi apartamento .Al salir cerré con llave y me dirigí a mi carro para conducir a la oficina donde trabajo. El lugar no quedaba tan lejos pero con el tráfico de las mañanas es muy difícil llegar a cualquier lado, y más si vives cerca de una escuela, es un total caos.

Llegué a mi trabajo puntual, como siempre, y me senté en mi escritorio .Diez minutos después llegó mi jefe. "Buenos días señor" me levante y dije, haciendo una leve inclinación cuando paso enfrente de mí dirigiéndose a su oficina. "Buenos días Riza" me dijo mientras se detenía un poco para observar mi escote .Era algo que no soportaba, pero mientras trabajara ahí, tendría que tragarme mi orgullo y aguantar su mirada pervertida .Claro que había otras maneras de solucionarlo, y pronto no tendría que preocuparme por eso. Entro a su oficina y cerro la puerta tras de el mientras yo volvía a mi asiento, y suspirando dije "Me pregunto, ¿cómo será el nuevo presidente después de que mi jefe sufra un pequeño improvisto?"

Las horas en la oficina pasaban lentas .Creo que eso es lo que pasa cuando haces algo que en verdad no te gusta, pero no tengo otra opción y además, me pagan bien .Pero en fin, hoy era Lunes, inicio de semana, y el inicio de semana no significa otra cosa mas que entregar proyectos y reportes."5…4…3…2…1"."¡Riza! ven ami oficina por favor"."Si, señor" dije quitando mi dedo del intercomunicador."Aquí vamos" .Me levante y me dirigí hacia la oficina del jefe, siempre manteniendo la calma.

Cuando entré, la oficina del jefe era un desastre, y el estaba desesperado buscando algo, tal vez recordó que hoy era la reunión con la junta directiva para ver los progresos de la compañía, pero claro si era todo un bobo en un puesto que no le quedaba, como iba a recordarlo."Riza, hoy es la junta con los directivos".Bueno, esta bien me equivoque, dispárenme.

"No veo el problema señor" dije mientras lo observaba frenético moviendo papeles de un lado a otro "Hoy es la junta con los directivos, y no se donde esta la información que iba a usar para hacer los reportes que les tengo que dar. ¡Ay! Pero que tonto soy, ¿Cómo pude olvidar que hoy era la junta?".Ven, les dije. Marcador: Riza 1 Jefe: 0.

"Señor…"dije suavemente." ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!.."No me hacía caso."Señor…"dije en un tono mas elevado, haber si así me escuchaba" ¡Que tonto! ¡Que tonto! ¡Que tonto!.."Bueno eso nadie se lo discute" ¡Señor!" finalmente grité, para hacerme oír por entre sus alaridos "¡¿Qué!? ¿Acaso no ve gravedad de la situación Riza? Si no entrego esos reportes en la junta de hoy mi padre me quitara la empresa y se la dará al arrogante de mi hermano menor"."Pero pensé que el estaba en la milicia" le dije pensativa."Vamos Hawkeye, ¿No me diga que usted no dejaría la milicia para estar en un mejor trabajo? Olvide la pregunta, usted dejó la milicia para estar en un mejor trabajo" ¿Por qué todo mundo tiene que traer a flote ese tema?"Es diferente señor, yo no la deje por que quisiera" le conteste algo irritada

" Ése no es el punto .El punto es que si no encuentro la información rápido, y hago ese reporte, entonces no podré dirigir mas esta compañía, y mi padre no creo que le agrade esa idea, además ¿Cómo le haré entonces para pagar mis gastos y mis salidas a los clubes con mis novias?".Un total y completo idiota, eso es lo que es, no se como pude aguantarlo tanto tiempo, _solo espera un poco mas_…me repetía eso a mi misma una y otra vez esperando a que llegara la hora del almuerzo

" ¿Usted no quisiera que a su adorable jefe lo despidieran o si Hawkeye?" .Nada me haría mas feliz."Claro que no señor" conteste sin mucho afán." Si lo sabía Hawkeye nadie puede resistirse a mi encantos" ¿Por que siempre tengo que tratar con arrogantes?"Señor, aquí tengo la información que usted esta buscando y tam-..."." ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes Riza?!"Me interrumpió."Eso intentaba señor, pero usted estaba muy alterado, además no me ha dejado terminar, también hice el reporte aquí esta el original y las copias para cada uno de los directivos" le dije entregándole un los folder que los contenían "¡OH, Riza! En verdad no se que haría sin usted" me dijo tomando los folder."Probablemente nada" murmuré" ¿Ha dicho algo?"Me pregunto recogiendo sus cosas y poniendo los folder en su maletín" Nada señor, que tenga buen día".

¡Por fin!.La hora del almuerzo. Siempre la tomo en mi casa, y hoy no fue la excepción .La única diferencia era que hoy no iba a comer. Tenía otros asuntos un poco más importantes que atender.

Al llegar a mi apartamento, fui directo al lugar donde guardo mis armas, saque mi SIG SG 550-1 de su estuche, y me dirigí a la ventana .Recargué mi arma en el marco de la ventana, apuntando discretamente a un hombre sentado en el restaurante que se encontraba cruzando la calle .Sentí mi celular vibrar mi celular y lo saque de mi bolsillo para leer el mensaje "objetivo asegurado".leí en voz alta .Lo volví a guardar en mi bolsillo y volví mi atención hacia aquel hombre y después esperé, y espere , y espere, no quitando la vista de aquel hombre .

Que bueno que había sido entrenada como francotiradora, sino hace mucho que hubiera perdido la paciencia..._le pateare el trasero cuando lo vea_… hice una nota mental .De repente un disparo se oyó dentro del restaurante."¿Huh? ¿Pero que demonios?" Dije mientras enfocaba la mira un poco mas a la derecha, y al mirar a través de ella suspire."Valla que es difícil encontrar buenos asesinos en estos días, que bueno que idee este plan".Volví mi atención a aquel hombre, mientras esperaba el momento exacto….y de la nada _**¡BANG!**_

Aparte la vista de la mira, y empecé a guardar mi rifle en su estuche."Te tomas demasiadas molestias por un desconocido ¿no crees?" .Salte un poco al oír esa voz masculina viniendo de la cocina."Era solo para liberar el estrés, además, mujer precavida vale por dos" le conteste sabiamente "¿Y cuándo te encargaras de mi hermano?"Dijo al tiempo que sentí mi celular vibrar de nuevo .Lo saque de mi bolsillo para leer el mensaje que me acababa de llegar._ Misión completada ._No solo era difícil encontrar un buen asesino, sino era mas difícil encontrar uno bueno que no creyera que era Tom Cruise en Misión Imposible

"No te preocupes, ya esta arreglado además, ¿Qué haces aquí?, es peligroso que nos vean juntos, podrían sospechar, si te di esa llave fue para emergencias, pensé que había sido clara" le conteste algo enojada "Lo siento, pero quería verte, además no me podrás negar que a ti también te alegra verme ¿no es así?"Dijo lanzándome una sonrisa sarcástica" ¿Es hereditario o lo arrogante lo aprendiste de tu hermano?"Dije mientras termine de guardar mi rifle."¡Vamos Riza! No me dirás que no extrañaste a tu coronel favorito ¿o si?"Me dijo acercándose a donde yo estaba "Si te refieres al del KFC, entonces no" dije mientras una sonrisa triunfante se dibujaba en mi rostro."Eso no fue gracioso"

"lo siento, tienes razón, no lo fue, y si te extrañe"

"¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia!.."

"Pero mi coronel favorito sigue siendo el del Kentucky…"

"¿Por que te empeñas en deshacer la gran seguridad que tengo en mi mismo?"

"Querrás decir tu GRAN ego…"

"Riza…"

"OK, lo siento…pero me tengo que ir, si llego tarde al trabajo también sospecharan de mi," le dije y me dirigí a mi cuarto a dejar mi rifle, después baje, tome mi saco, y le di un beso de despedida" Te veo mañana en la oficina, encárgate de lo demás por favor" y salí hacia la oficina .La hora de la comida todavía no terminaba así que no tenía que preocuparme por el trafico, y además, llegando mas temprano de lo normal desharía cualquier posibilidad de sospechas contra mi.

* * *

**N/A: dejen sus reviews, crítica constructiva es muy bienvenida! Y si quieren continuación y precuela( lo contrario a secuela)… díganme y pensaré en lo que escribir =) **


	2. El principio

**N/A: Siento la tardanza, es que la verdad se me había estado olvidando subir el primer capítulo, pero aquí está! Espero que l disfruten, además para compensar mi retraso tal vez suba el próxima capítulo hoy o entre la semana, aunque éste será un poco más corto, por que(de una vez les digo) los dejaré con un "cliffy" o "cliff hanger" , bueno disfruten su lectura , espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews. Olvidaba una cosa MUY importante! gracias a Elizabeth Guerrero y a StarFlowers por sus reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: si FMA fuera mío, entonces sería igual de asombrosa como la gran Hiromu Arakawa, pero que creen? Que si soy grandiosa y asombrosa pero no soy Hiromu Arakawa -_-U así que por lo tanto FMA no me pertenece. Triste, pero cierto.**

**

* * *

  
**

Riza trabajaba tranquilamente en su escritorio, como siempre, ayudando al Coronel con su papeleo para que lo pudiera entregar a tiempo. Esto no habría sucedido si no lo hubiera empezado cinco minutos antes de la fecha de entrega, que era al medio día.

Justo antes de la hora límite lograron terminar de firmar los papeles y Riza, después de entregarlos, decidió ir al gran comedor para tomar algo, no sin antes pasar por su oficina para recoger unas cuantas cosas.

Al llegar al gran comedor, ella volteó hacia ambos lados buscando a alguien con quien sentarse, y a lo lejos divisó a María y a Rebecca haciéndole señas para que se uniera a ellas.

-Hola Riza, hoy no te vi en el campo de tiro en la mañana, como sueles ir-

-Si, es que se me hizo tarde-

-¡Vaya! La reina de hielo, y soldado perfecto Riza Hawkeye llegando tarde.

A riza no le gustaba que sus amigas se refirieran a ella con los apodos que sus demás compañeros y hasta algunos superiores le habían puesto, pero no podía culparlas, ese día fue el primero en toda su carrera militar en no haber llegado tan temprano como generalmente siempre hace. No podía zafarse de esta tan fácil, tenía que pensar en una buena excusa.

-L o que pasa es que últimamente no he dormido bien, así que eso reduce mucho mis horas de sueño, además a veces el trabajo de me deja algo cansada, y son asuntos mismos de la oficina que no me dejan dormir. Además no llegué tarde al trabajo, sólo no llegué lo suficientemente temprano para ir a practicar un poco antes de ir a la oficina-

-Si claro, apuesto a que es "alguien" y no precisamente "asuntos" de la oficina que no te dejan dormir-

-Estás delirando, yo no salgo con nadie-

-Si claro, Riza. No somos tontas sabes, y además somos tus amigas, claro que nos damos cuenta si estás saliendo con alguien- Rebecca se acercó a María, murmurando lo suficientemente alto para que oyera Riza- sabes María te apuesto a que está saliendo con ese arrogante coronel que tiene como comandante oficial-

-¡Rebecca! Claro que no, además ¿qué te hace estar tan segura que estoy saliendo con alguien, y por sobre todo con el coronel?-

Ellas se miraron una a la otra con cara de incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía ser Riza tan tonta para creer que ellas nunca se darían cuenta?

-Bueno, primero que nada, ya no eres tan "reina de hielo" como lo eras antes-

-Hace mucho que no amenazas a Havoc y a los demás para que trabajen-

-últimamente andas de muy buen humor y llegas más tarde de lo habitual-

-¡Y hasta estás usando lápiz labial!

-¡No es lápiz labial, es brillo!-

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

-Miren, he decidido que no vale la pena ser tan agresiva con los chicos, y así puede que no se mueran del miedo cuando escuchen un sonido parecido al que hacía mi pistola al quitarle el seguro, pero son igual de eficientes en el trabajo, y sino, con una de mis miradas asesinas se ponen a trabajar, y eso me pone de buen humor, no tener que llegar a los extremos para que trabajen. Cuando estoy de buen humor me gusta arreglarme, un poco de brillo labial no le hace mal a nadie-

Al terminar su pequeño discurso, Riza miró la expresión de incredulidad que hace un momento mostraban, presentarse una vez más en sus caras.

-Si claro, y yo soy Fuhrer de Amestris-

-Pues bueno Fuhrer, sino me quiere creer, allá usted. Con permiso-

Habiendo dicho eso, se levantó de la mesa y salió rumbo a la oficina.

-Buenos días Teniente-

Una voz grave y profunda, que provenía de la oficina del Coronel Mustang, la sorprendió. Después de recobrarse un poco de aquel pequeño susto giró hacia la puerta de la oficina interior, ahí estaba Mustang observándola desde su escritorio. Ella se dirigió a la oficina dirigiéndole a Roy el habitual saludo militar

-No es necesario Hawkeye, por cierto¿Te asusté? no fue mi intención-

-No me asustó señor, sólo me tomó por sorpresa-

-Si, claro Hawkeye. Entonces cumplí con mi cometido-

-No lo entiendo, señor-

-Estamos solos Riza, me puedes llamar Roy y hablarme de "tu"-

-Estamos en la oficina y en horas de trabajo, así que preferiría mantener las formalidades, **señor**-

Riza dijo esto, enfatizando un poco el "señor" al final de la oración.

-Está bien, si eso quieres-

-¿Qué hace aquí Coronel?-

-¿Me estás corriendo de mi propia oficina Riza?-

-No, pero pensé que había dicho que saldría, y lo cito "_Con una hermosa rubia la cual me trae loco_", por eso pensé que estaría con ella, y no aquí, solo, en la oficina-

-¿Celosa? no te preocupes, acaba de llegar-

Riza se ruborizó suavemente, y bajó la cabeza para tratar de esconderlo, al recordar sus palabras: _Una hermosa rubia que me trae loco_. No pudo haber sido tan tonta, ¿o si? .Ella se había enojado con él la noche anterior al rechazar un almuerzo juntos para estar con esa hermosa rubia, lo que nunca pensó fue que se tratara de ella misma. Riza estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Roy se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia ella. Cuando Riza finalmente se percató de ello, Roy ya estaba muy cerca de ella.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer nada cuando estamos en horas de trabajo-

-No hay nadie aquí, además técnicamente no son horas de trabajo, el descanso aún no termina-

Bueno, en eso tenía razón. Pero no se podía dejar llevar, tenían que ser cuidadosos, esa fue una condición que le puso, para aceptar su relación.

-Aún así sabes que debemos tener …-

Riza no pudo terminar ya que el la calló tocando sus labios con los de ella. Ella no le respondió al principio, pero dejándose llevar, justo lo que no quería, terminó cediendo. Cada vez que la besaba, sus sentidos y su lógica, simplmente no le respondían, por eso ni ella ni el se percataron del sonidos de los pasos acercándose o de el rechinido de la perilla al ser girada.

-¡Vaya, pero que sorpresa!-

Al oír la familiar voz, inmediatamente se separaron.

-Debo decir que me ha decepcionado, nunca lo esperé de usted Hawkeye, pensé que era más inteligente que eso. En cuanto a usted Mustang, bueno supongo que la puede añadir a su lista de conquistas-

El fuhrer se encontraba tan tranquilo como siempre, sonriéndoles como si nada pasara, y al mismo tiempo reprimiéndolos.

-Saben que las leyes no les permiten fraternizar entre ustedes oficiales-

El Fuhrer se rió cínicamente dando la vuelta para irse.

-Vean el lado bueno, me hicieron ganar la apuesta-

Justo cuando iba a desaparecer de su campo de vista se detuvo, y volteó ligeramente su cabeza para decirles:

-Hasta luego, la próxima vez que los vea será en la corte marcial-

* * *

**N/A:**** Siento la tardanza espero les haya gustado, este es, como el inicio de la historia. Dejen sus reviews por favor!**


	3. Duda Itinerante

**N/A: bueno, yo sè que este fic no tiene muchos seguidores, esperemos y en el futuro se haga màs popular , pero mientras tanto muchas gracias a Elizabeth Guerrero y a StarsFlowers por sus reviews y especialmente gracias a mi waffle por animarme a subirlo en primer lugar y tambièn por sus reviews e ideas****…pero bueno, aùn si leen mi historia y no dejan reviews gracias!!pero les agradecerìa màs si la leyeran!!**

**Disclaimer: FMA no es mìo =(**

* * *

**Capìtulo 2**

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-1610612033 1757936891 16 0 131231 0;} font-face {font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-1610612033 1757936891 16 0 131231 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho";} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Duda Itinerante**

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde aquel incidente con el Führer. Riza había pensado una manera para arreglar las cosas sin perjudicar a Roy, pero no todo salió como planeado, ahora los dos estaban separados y el rápido ascenso de Roy para ser Führer podría no cumplirse si otra cosa implicándolo sucedía. Para buscar una manera más fácil de ayudarlo, Riza había pensado en algo, por eso había aceptado su invitación en aquel café no muy lejos del cuartel general. Mientras esperaba a Roy, el cual no tardaría en llegar, Riza se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, pensando en la mejor manera de manejar la situación. Estaba tan distraída, que saltó un poco al sentir una mano en su hombro, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Después de dirigirle una cálida sonrisa, Roy se dirigió a la silla que se encontraba enfrente de ella, se sentó y levantó una mano para llamar al mesero y pedirle un café.

-La oficina no es lo mismo sin ti ¿sabes?-

-Roy, estoy segura que tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer al igual que yo, así que si vas directo al grano podríamos terminar más rápido-

-Tan impaciente como siempre, sólo trataba de hacer un poco de platica para romper con la tensión, no tenías que ser cortante y fría, además sólo quería verte….te extrañaba-

Al ver en sus ojos la veracidad en sus palabras, Riza sonrió y tomó una de sus manos en las suyas. Aún se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, aunque él no pensara lo mismo, pero aún así se había forzado a venir por que se le había ocurrido una nueva manera de ayudarlo.

-Roy, en verdad siento lo que pasó, yo estaba ahí para llevarte a la cima, y lo único que logré fue perjudicarnos a los dos. Esperaba poder arreglar las cosas con mi decisión, pero veo que fue en vano, las cosas no hubieran sido muy diferentes si lo hubiera hecho de otra manera-

-No necesito ese discurso otra vez, sabes que no pienso que tengas la culpa, y también sabes que no me gustó para nada tu decisión-

-Sabes que sólo trataba de hacer lo mejor para ti, pero al ver que dificulté tu ascenso para llegar a ser Führer, pensé en otra manera que tal vez podría ser útil-

-¿Otra idea? No te entiendo-

-Bueno, dijiste que a tu familia le pertenecía una de las más grandes compañías de armamento ¿no es así? Tengo una idea y sé que eso nos podría ayudar-

-Sé que no me va a gustar esto, además sabes que me desheredaron al entrar a la milicia, a pesar de que era mejor candidato que mi hermano para ello-

-Pero si no tienen otro heredero, ellos te buscarían para ser el presidente de la compañía, y tendrías que hacerte cargo del puesto, y como ellos te necesitarían a ti, pues estoy segura de que cederían a tus condiciones-

-Sigo sin comprender de que manera me ayuda eso-

-Mira, por ahora es todo lo que te puedo decir, tu sólo espera que yo hago el resto. Ahora me tengo que ir, como dije tengo cosas que hacer, y también deberías irte, no quieres que también te regañen por llegar tarde ¿o si?, sabes que después de lo ocurrido, sobretodo tus enemigos, te tienen en la mira-

Riza se levantó de su silla, tomó su bolso y salió del lugar, dejando así, a Roy estupefacto, y con la palabra en la boca, le hubiera tomado tiempo reaccionar, sino es por la llegada del café que había pedido al llegar.

* * *

**N/A:Sè que es corto, en verdad lo siento, pero siento que es el mejor lugar donde terminar el cap, asì los dejo con la intriga juju.**** Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y como siempre sus reviews y concrit son bienvenidas, por cierto, tal vez haga la versiòn en inglès, es que quiero que MSD y blue me den su opinión .**


	4. Preguntas y Respuestas

**A/N: Lo sè, lo sè. ¿Còmo me atrevo a desaparecer por tanto tiempo? lo siento mucho! enserio! es que por inteligente habia perdido el archivo y lo tuve que volver a hacer. Bueno por lo menos este no es tan corto de hecho, creo que es el màs largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Pero bueno disculpen la tardanza, pero hey! sonrìan! el nuevo cap ya esta aqui!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Preguntas y ****Respuestas**

La platica con Riza le había dejado inquieto, es por eso que de camino decidió tomar el camino largo de vuelta a la oficina para pensar un poco, y tratar de aclarar su mente. Mientras caminaba por el parque, la cabeza del Coronel no dejaba de dar vueltas, pensando en lo que Riza le había dicho. ¿Qué tenía que ver la compañía de su familia? ¿Cómo podría ayudar eso a volver a poner su carrera en marcha? ¿A que se refería Riza con:" Que pasaría si ya no tuvieran heredero"? No había forma de que su familia lo volviera a considerar como candidato, a menos que estuvieran realmente desesperados de otro.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la oficina. Al entrar recibió el típico saludo requerido para un superior, el solo agitó la mano en señal que podían volver a su trabajo, y antes de entrar en su oficina interna se detuvo, y después de un "Estaré ocupado, no estoy para nadie" se metió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Afuera en la oficina, los demás se sentaron y se quedaron viendo la puerta por un tiempo.

-¿No creen que el Coronel está más distraído que de costumbre?- dijo Havoc con su siempre presente cigarrillo.

-Después de lo sucedido con la Teniente, no es de esperarse- comentó Fuery.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que llevaban juntos?-

-No lo sé, pero si que son unos maestros del engaño, ninguno de nosotros nunca nos dimos cuenta-dijo Breda al tiempo que firmaba unos papeles y los dejaba por un lado de su escritorio.

-Yo sí, era algo obvio si uno se fijaba- al decir esto todos voltearon a ver a Maes que estaba en la puerta.

-¿Cómo dice, señor?- preguntó Fuery levantándose de su asiento para acomodar algo de papeleo.

-Que es obvio, si uno se fijaba en las miradas que se dirigían cuando pensaban que nadie los veía, siempre tomaban el almuerzo juntos en la oficina, y además él siempre la acompañaba después de las horas de trabajo a su apartamento. En realidad eran muy obvios, o lo superiores son muy tontos o no quisieron hacer caso a lo que sucedía-

-¿Enserio hacían todo eso? ¿Cómo es que nunca nos dimos cuenta?-

-Por qué nunca ponen atención a lo que sucede a su alrededor, además no pensábamos esconderlo de ustedes, pensamos que ya lo sabían- vino la voz de Roy desde la puerta-Maes, iba a hablarte me dijeron que habías venido para acá-

-Si, yo también quería hablar contigo

-Pasa- dijo Roy abriendo la puerta de su oficina para que Maes pasara.

Ya dentro de ésta, Roy se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio y Maes solo permaneció parado, admirando las fotos y condecoraciones en la pared de Roy, se dio cuenta que no solo había de Roy por haber participado en Ishbal- el cual sabia no era del agrado de su amigo- sino también de Riza a la mejor francotiradora.

-¿Y, bien? ¿Qué querías decirme?

-No desesperes amigo. ¿Y esa cara? No te veo así desde aquel incidente- Roy se retorció un poco en su silla al recordar el incidente, pero finalmente contestó.

-Con ésta cara nací.

-Muy gracioso, sabes alo que me refiero.

Roy lo pensó un momento y después de un profundo suspiro le soltó su respuesta.

-Hoy vi a Riza- Al escuchar esto, Maes volvió su cabeza hacia su amigo tan rápido, que podría jurar haber escuchado tronar su cuello.

-¿Hawkeye? ¿Dónde?

-Ella me habló antes del almuerzo para vernos en aquel café a unas cuadras del parque de Central.

-¿Te refieres a ese donde solían comer los dos?

-Si…ése- dijo Roy pausadamente y con un tono de melancolía en la voz.

-¿Para que te llamó?

Roy le contó a Maes todo lo que Riza le había dicho, así como las cuestiones que él se había planteado de camino de regreso al cuartel. Después de un breve silencio, el cual se tomó Maes para procesar lo que recién le había dicho su amigo preguntó:

-¿A que se dedica tu familia?

-Fabrican armas, en realidad empezaron el negocio fabricando sólo municiones, de ahí el nombre, pero luego lo extendieron y comenzaron a fabricar armas también, de hecho es una maca conocida, me sorprende que no lo hayas adivinado aún.

Maes se quedó pensando un momento y después de pensar en la pistola que casi todos tenían en el cuartel- las cuales llevaban una "MM" grabadas por un costado- se le vino el nombre a la mente. Con un tono de sorpresa finalmente dijo:

-¿¡Municiones Mustang!?

-Bingo.

-Pensé que habías cambiado tu nombre después de rechazar ser el siguiente heredero de la compañía de tu familia, y que habías escogido Mustang por que te gustaba. Además cuando te conocí solo sabías de alquimia y de armas, así que pensé que de ahí habías tomado el ejemplo.

-Pues no deberías hacer tus propias deducciones, pude haberme cambiado el nombre a Bromato de Amonio-dijo esto con sarcasmo evidente- Además solo cambie mi nombre, más no mi apellido. Tal vez aquí en Amestris no sea muy común, pero en Xing es uno de los más usados, de hecho he conocido a varios soldados con el mismo apellido, así que no creí que fuera un problema, o que me relacionarían de ninguna manera con mi familia. Pero ¿por qué el interrogatorio?

-Nada, solo era curiosidad, y para tratar de entender lo que quiso decirte Riza con lo de su plan. De todos modos, ya pensaré que es lo que se trae entre manos, ahora me tengo que ir- Maes tenía ya la mano en la perilla- Pero antes….- y con una velocidad sobrehumana, ya estaba casi encima de Roy con unas fotos en su mano- ¿No quieres ver a mi pequeño angelito para que te suba el animo? ¿Acaso no es la cosa más linda que has visto en toda tu vida?

Maes siguió restregando las fotos de su hija sobre la cara de Roy, pero optó por una retirada al ver como la vena de la sien de Roy resaltaba, salió rápidamente e hizo su usual tortura a los subordinados de Roy con más fotos.

Ya cuando iba de camino a su oficina, se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Roy de su encuentro con Riza. Creía saber a donde quería llegar Riza con todo esto, ahora comprendía por que le había pedido una carta de recomendación, pero no estaba seguro que los medios por los que lo intentara le gustaran a Roy.

* * *

El ver a Roy después de tanto tiempo la tenía inquieta. Cuando lo vio quiso poder lanzársele a sus brazos y plantarle un beso ahí mismo, pero tenía que ser rápida y clara con los asuntos que la habían llevado a su encuentro, así que con toda la voluntad que pudo, reprimió su deseo de abrazarlo y solamente hablaron hasta que ella salió casi huyendo. El oír su nombre la sobresalto, no podía distraerse tan fácil, había aprendido la lección no hace mucho a un precio muy caro. Caminó hacia la puerta, con las miradas de las demás aspirantes sobre ella. Antes de abrir la puerta, puso en práctica su perfecto entrenamiento como soldado, tomó un respiro, y en un instante su cara cambió a neutral y bloqueó cualquier otro pensamiento. Al entrar vio una mesa donde estaban sentados lo que supuso serian los directivos de la compañía, se sentó en la silla que había en el centro de la habitación y espero a que empezara la entrevista.

-Señorita Elizabeth Hawkeye ¿no es así?- Riza solo asintió- Toda su carrera laboral la lleva en la milicia, al parecer estaba bajo el mando de Maes Hughes- Riza volvió a asentir. Una mujer que se veía alta y delgada con el cabello castaño oscuro que estaba sentada a la izquierda de un gran y corpulento hombre con un gran parecido a Roy- aunque muchos de los presentes guardaban cierto parecido a él, lo cual le hacía que le costara más trabajo no volver sus pensamientos a él- dijo.

-¿Sabe que esto no es un simple trabajo de secretaria verdad Elizabeth?, es mucho más que eso. Además no sé si sepa esto, pero los soldados no son de nuestro particular agrado.

-Con todo respeto Señora- dijo esto enfatizando la última palabra, sabiendo que eso le molestaría a ella-Le aseguro que no guardo vínculo alguno con mi pasado, ya no soy un soldado. Además no habría aplicado para éste trabajo si pensara que no estoy capacitada para llevarlo acabo- El hombre que estaba a un lado de aquella mujer golpeó en la mesa para acallar la discusión que sin duda se llevaría acabo.

-No tiene que sobresaltarse Srita Hawkeye-dijo él- sólo era un comentario inocente- y entre dientes y levemente dijo- Que molestas son las mujeres inteligentes, lástima que sea tan bonita- Al parecer esto no lo había dicho tan bajo como creyó por que se ganó un codazo de su compañera de la izquierda. Después de sobarse el lugar donde lo habían golpeado, agregó- Si no es indiscreción ¿Por qué decidió dejar su antiguo trabajo?

-Sí lo es, pero igual le diré. Creo que estaba desperdiciando mis habilidades y mi vida en ese lugar, así que decidí arreglarlo antes deque fuera demasiado tarde.

-Aquí dice que tuvo problemas con su oficial al mando-dijo un hombre que estaba en la esquina de la mesa- Al parecer rompió la regla…- el hombre pasó un dedo por la hoja que tenía enfrente- #43, capítulo IV sección 15 subíndice 5- Riza no supo que decir por un momento, pero no tardó mucho en formular una respuesta convincente.

-Insubordinación-mintió rápidamente ella-Tuve un pequeño desacuerdo con mi oficial al mando, ya saben como son les dan un poco de autoridad y se les infla el ego.

Muchos de los presentes asintieron y una señora, la cual también se parecía a Roy, murmuró un "Muy cierto" al tiempo que volteaba hacia el corpulento hombre.

-Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, por así decirlo, para que decidiera renunciar.

La entrevista siguió su curso sin ningún evento relevante, y al final solo la despidieron con un "Le haremos saber la respuesta en cuanto nos decidamos. Gracias por su tiempo"

* * *

Al llegar a su casa estaba exhausta, hubiera sido todo más fácil si las caras de los presentes no le recordaran a Roy.

Aún así estaba feliz de haber pasado la primera parte del plan, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a la respuesta de ellos. No podría haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de Roy, aunque el no lo supiera.

Roy le había contado de su familia hacía tiempo, cuando aún estudiaba alquimia en la casa de su padre. Le había contado sobre la aversión de ellos hacia los que tuviera que ver con la milicia, a pesar de ser la principal proveedora de armas al ejército de Amestris. También le había dicho de cómo su familia maltrataba a sus sirvientes y explotaba a los trabajadores de las fabricas. Todo eso le había servido a Riza para planear su entrevista, y que el hecho de haber trabajado en la milicia no le perjudicara.

Con todo lo que le había contado Roy, no le sorprendía que él hubiera querido huir de ahí. Además, de otra manera, nunca lo hubiera conocido. Y una vez más, en sus pensamientos estaba presente él. Lo extrañaba mucho. Nunca pensó tener tantas ganas de estar con alguien, ni ser tan apegada a alguien de esa manera. No es que necesitara estar todo el tiempo junto a él, sin soltarlo ni un segundo. Simplemente extrañaba su presencia, y alguien con quien hablar por las noches después del trabajo.

Los ladridos de Hayate Negro la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Últimamente, sus visitas a las nubes se estaban volviendo muy frecuentes.

-Lo siente Hayate, lo había olvidado. Ya te doy de comer, no desesperes.

Alimentó al perro y antes de poder volver a su 4ª nube el teléfono sonó.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Hawkeye? – dijo una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono

Ella escuchó atentamente alo que le dijo y finalmente contestó:

-Mañana al medio día en el parque, ahí estaré- dijo esto y colgó.

No avanzó mucho, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

* * *

**A/N: espero les guste, y en cuanto a la espera del siguiente capìtulo...bueno no prometo nada. Aparentemente entrar a la uni es todo un rollo. Bueno dejen sus comments please!**


End file.
